


the time is ours to take, everything else can wait (love is ours to make, so we should make it)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: the domestic life of chan and woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	the time is ours to take, everything else can wait (love is ours to make, so we should make it)

**Author's Note:**

> bed peace by jhene aiko is one of my all time favorite songs! it's my morning alarm tone too ~ enjoy reading! <3

The first thing Woojin does when he wakes up is rolled over and throws his leg over his boyfriend who is lying next to him. 

Of course, Chan doesn't wake up easily. 

But Woojin enjoys watching him sleep peacefully. His chest is heaving up and down, he slowly traces his finger over the blond's face and smiles as Chan's nose scrunched up at the contact. 

‘ _So handsome_.’ Woojin muses, continuing to poke his boyfriend until he gets startled by a voice.

“What are you doing babe?”

He stops and looks up to only see Chan's eyes snapped open. “O- _oh_ , you're awake,” taking his hand back and feeling embarrassed that he got caught but Chan stops him.

“Don't be sorry, I'm glad I get to be greeted by you angel,” Woojin pouts. “Why are you so-” 

“Don't even finish that sentence,” Chan mutters playfully, one of his arms is reaching out and pulls the older by the hips to pull him closer. “At least _wait_ when I'm fully awake to function,” burying his face into his neck, and Woojin giggles. 

Chan suddenly grunts. “What's with all of the giggliness in the morning Wooj?”

Woojin shrugs and blinks his eyes. “I don't know,” he says. “But it's almost **8 a.m.** , shouldn't we be getting up Channie?” waiting for a response but Chan snorts. “Hell no. That's too early,” pulling away and looking straight into Woojin's crinkled eyes. “Unless something special is happening,” he points out. 

Woojin smiles, as he pats on the hand that is on his round stomach. “ _Well_...” 

It was more than an hour since the Australian wanted to sleep in more but Chan finds himself getting dragged out of bed and into the shared bathroom.

Woojin was turning on the faucet and he's already grabbing their toothbrushes, along with the toothpaste, pasting and wetting it afterward. Chan automatically opens his mouth but Woojin hands it to him instead. 

The two then entered inside the shower stall next. 

Chan who was still feeling a little sleepy suddenly gets jolted by the cold water as Woojin tugs on his arm. “Come on,” he's fully naked and Chan has to hold back from jumping onto him. Reminding himself, they have a little one. He simply gives a nod in return, quickly shredding his clothes off and following after the brunette waiting to join him.

The water's temperature begins turning warm once he enters. 

“Mm, doesn't this _feel_ nice?” Woojin asks, putting his head underneath the showerhead. Chan just watches him in the glistening water. Woojin glanced at Chan, noticing the silence. “Channie, aren't you going to wet your hair too?” drawing his boyfriend's attention away from his naked form. 

“Huh? Oh yeah,” also going underneath, not without first wrapping his arms around Woojin's waist. “This does feel good,” earning a smile from the brunette. “Right?” grabbing the shampoo bottle above them and opening it to squirt some on his hand. “Let me wash your hair, Channie,” the blond accepts. “Go for it baby,” without hesitation, Woojin starts lathering the shampoo into his hands and Chan closes his eyes at the touch of Woojin's gentle fingers massaging his head.

When Woojin is done, he begins to rinse his hair, and wanting to return the same favor he does the same to Woojin. 

“Tell me if I get any in your eyes.” Woojin sighs contently. “Ok, I will,” appreciating his boyfriend's gentle nature. After that things started getting heated up as the body washing process was coming up rather fast.

Once they felt completely clean, both of them exited out the bathroom with each one hanging a towel around their waist, well Chan at least. Woojin, on the other hand, was having a much bigger towel and he had covered his whole body with it.

“Gosh, you're like a mistress, Woojinnie.” Chan teases.

They were now getting dressed with Chan wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt while Woojin wore a loose white shirt and some blue shorts mid-thighs. 

“Shut up,” he was blushing. “I just prefer having my upper part covered ok?” ignoring the snickering from Chan and huffs when the blond continues teasing him as they leave to the kitchen to have some breakfast. 

“Still, it won't be bad to _try_ to go topless once,” Chan says. Woojin whacks him on the head. “Again, be quiet,” Chan winks at him. 

“Make me.” Woojin sends a glare in return. 

“I will, but right now we need to make some breakfast,” reminding him in a warning tone. 

Chan smirks. “Does this mean I won this argument baby?” Woojin stomps his feet in protest. “Chan!” the Australian chuckled and quickly back hugged his boyfriend. 

“Just joking babe, I love you,” whispering in his ears with his lips pressed to Woojin's cheek. The brunette stutters. “Y- you. Why would-” 

Chan grins. “Breakfast remember?” he's already taking out the pan and the ingredients for the pancakes they're about to make (Woojin since Chan is a horrible cook). 

Woojin whines. “I hate you!” 

Chan replies, “Come on,” he's moving away to turn on the stove (he can manage to do that without burning anything).

“Ugh, why do you-” 

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the table in the dining room. 

“Breakfast is officially served~” perks Woojin, putting the last plate down and Chan offers to pull the chair for him. He smiles and pecks Chan on the cheeks. “Thank you!” 

“No problem.” he's back to sitting in his seat across from where Woojin was sitting. Both of them begin digging in. Woojin squeals here and there, as he picks up his fork with the sticky waffle and holds it out for Chan to eat.

The blond opens his mouth and Woojin feeds him. “It's delicious right?” Chan agrees. “Yes, more because of my favorite angel is feeding me,” “Channie~” 

“What? It's true, isn't it?” feeding him right back.

“You're such a sap,” Woojin giggles, unaware that he has a little syrup stuck on the side of his mouth. 

Chan shakes his head and leans over to lick it with his tongue. “What a sweet _taste_ ,” leaning back and pretending to not noticed Woojin's red face at his raunchy action. 

With breakfast being finished, the two went to change their clothes and decided to go to the park down the street from their shared apartment. 

“ _Ahh_ , I didn't expect today to be so cold!” exclaim Woojin, shivering as he and Chan are walking down the sidewalk, their hands are clasping together.

“Well, it's Seoul's weather. What else do you expect huh? It's not hot like in Sydney,” Chan retorts, tightening the hold as Woojin complains. “I know that! But never this cold.” his nose was already a shade of pink. He looks so adorable.

Chan chuckles and halts them before Woojin twirls around with a ‘Why'd you stop?’ look. He just steps close and their noses brushed against each other for a second with lips only a few centimeters away. “It's nothing.” 

Woojin's eyes go wide. Then Chan takes a step back and continues walking with him leading this time. “Let's go,” acting completely unaware as he didn't do anything in the first place. 

Woojin gasps. “H- _hey!_ ” realization dawns on him. 

Chan answers with a smirk. “Finally catching on, huh?” waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. 

“You j- jerk,” Woojin is breathing hard but the kiss he gets on the lips surprises him more. “ _Mmm?!_ ” Chan feels the brunette melting away and he wants to deepen it but he realizes their surroundings.

‘ _Can't do this here, especially with young kids around_.’ including their small one Woojin is carrying, he breaks away and this earns him a pouty Woojin. 

“Hey!” his lips are red as his cheeks and with his eyes expressing ‘Idiot. How dare you stop?’ he reaches out and pats the cuter but a few months older brunette on the head.

“Don't get too _excited_ when we're in a public place like this,” he informs, as he sees a elder lady a few meters away from them watching in curiosity at the couple.

“Huh? What are you-” he stops and reflects where Chan is gesturing with his eyes. He turns and notices the third company he hadn't bothered to know in the first place. “ _Wahh_ ~” his face is going another shade of red. Chan internally groans _cute_. **CUTE**.

Woojin was flustered. “How come you didn't tell me about it earlier?” he's looking down at his feet and is avoiding eye contact with Chan.

“Sorry. I didn't see either baby.” Chan apologizes sincerely, going for Woojin's hand again and is tugging him in a different direction from the lady. 

She didn't seem to be disgusted but still, maybe she was weirded out having to witness that scene a few seconds ago. 

They're now at a cafe called **Paradise**. 

Woojin was still cold. So Chan offered to keep him warm by laying a heated hand on his thigh. 

“I can make you _warm_ if you want to.” Woojin tilts his head. 

“Really? How so?” they were waiting for their hot chocolate to come and Chan was running his hand up and down his thigh. 

“I don’t know, what do you think babe?” as the sliding changes to light feathery touches. Woojin begins squirming. “I- I don’t know,” he tries to move away but Chan's strong arm is around his waist, keeping him in place. 

“What do you mean I don’t know?” he’s closer than ever and there’s possibly no space left between the two as they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

“Are you trying to pull off being innocent?” he’s whispering in his ears hotly, his fiery breath hitting Woojin near the neck. “I think you want to be _warmed_ up, don’t you Wooj?” his tongue coming out to lick the shell of Woojin’s ears. “In places that need to be warm the _most_ by my mouth,” the arm that’s around his waist is now rubbing circular circles on his love hips.

“I mean,” he’s moving his hand more down south to the front of Woojin's pants. “Wouldn’t it be nice if I can _eat_ you out right here?” tracing the outline of it. “And I think it will be pleasing to hear you begged for it right?” patting then grabbing ahold of it and squeezing it gently. “I also want to hear you scream my name loudly as I _fuck_ you raw, and take you whole without stopping in between. I want you to claw your hands in my back while you _ride_ on my cock and be the good little princess that you are and call me daddy. Do you think you can _do_ it my Woojinie?” his words are explicit and Woojin is moaning inwardly because he didn’t expect this conversation to take a fast turn. 

“Um...” glancing around nervously to see if anyone is giving attention to their table but everyone else in the cafe was too distracted with their activities.

He gulps and looks back to Chan who cocks an eyebrow. As if saying, “Well? What are we waiting for?” he’s trembling now. “D- _does_ it has to be in public Channie?” a smirk settles on Chan's face. 

“No, but if you're ok giving a show in public, I don't mind,” he’s squeezing down there again. 

Woojin stutters. “T- then, why can’t we d- _d_ o this at home?” 

Chan chuckles. “Are you afraid baby?” receiving a soft response from the brunette. “Y- yes,”

“But, wouldn’t it be better if we have an audience watching us?” enjoying the blush spreading on his boyfriend’s face reaching down to his neck. “I’m only saying, but,” he’s leaning down and crashes his lips against a shocked Woojin, who soon shivers under his touch that he has to grab a hold on Chan's coat, fisting it with his hands.

“ _Mmph_ ~”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't update till the weekend since I been busy this whole month ;;
> 
> my schedule is packed and I have no breaks at all, it's hectic but I'm managing just fine (?) no breakdowns just yet :')
> 
> I need to create a schedule ASAP... though lately, I receive some threats in private for still supporting kim woojin. please leave me alone, I can do however I want and show my love & support to an angel like woojin. also, leave him alone, stop creating hatred, and spewing negative insults.
> 
> I have to share this too, I'm not part of Stay fandom but I wholeheartedly respect the group.
> 
> I can't handle toxicity, sometimes it's gone too far.
> 
> anyways, thank you for viewing this, please leave feedback, kudos & thank you for being a reader! ♡


End file.
